


Даже если знать теорию, практика может удивить

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bodyswap, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кьюбей и Гинтоки поменялись телами, и она сразу решила испробовать функции нового тела.
Kudos: 3





	Даже если знать теорию, практика может удивить

Кьюбей проснулась от смутного ощущения, что что-то не в порядке. Ещё до того, как открыть глаза, она поняла, что футон не такой мягкий, как дома, и пахнет иначе. А ещё у неё ужасно болела голова. С трудом разлепив тяжёлые веки, она ахнула – комната, в которой она проснулась, была ей совсем незнакома.  
– Неужели вчера с алкоголем я слишком... – пробормотала Кьюбей. Вчерашний день она помнила смутно. Пьянства и прочего недостойного поведения не помнила вообще.

Тут она посмотрела вниз, и только мощное усилие тренированной самурайской воли позволило ей сдержать крик: у неё было совершенно другое тело! Плоская, мускулистая грудная клетка, поросшие серебристыми волосками мощные ноги, жилистые крепкие руки. И семейные трусы в весёлую клубничку, под которыми наверняка скрывалось... Кьюбей сглотнула, оттянула резинку трусов и заглянула туда. Член. В обрамлении коротких светлых кудряшек. Кьюбей изучила столько материалов о перемене пола, что вполне могла считать себя экспертом по членам, и этот был вполне эталонным образцом.  
Кьюбей схватилась за голову. Как такое могло случиться?! Шок немного отступил, и тут Кьюбей связала воедино факты. Трусы в клубничку, на стене плакат с надписью «Сладкая жизнь», копна непослушных кудрей на голове – это мог быть только один человек.

– Всё ясно, Гинтоки вчера так набрался, что его душа сбежала из тела, чтобы не терпеть похмелья, – поняла Кьюбей. Она немного успокоилась, и головная боль опять вернулась с новой силой. Но настоящий самурай не должен обращать внимания на такие мелочи, были дела поважнее – как вернуться в своё тело? Ведь остаться в обличье Гинтоки навсегда – не самая лучшая перспектива. Бегать от кредиторов, переживать из-за кудрей, постоянно впутываться в неприятности... Нет, Кьюбей была уверена, что нужно вернуться в собственное тело.

Но ей пришла в голову шальная мысль попробовать использовать возможности нового тела. Полчаса ничего не изменят, а когда же ещё выпадет такой шанс. Кьюбей легла обратно на футон и смело запустила руку в трусы. Член был мягким и тёплым. Кьюбей осторожно сжала его и провела рукой вниз, почувствовав, как тонкая кожа на члене тянется вслед. Другой рукой она приподняла резинку трусов, чтобы можно было наблюдать за процессом. Она нечаянно задела ногтем головку члена и зашипела от внезапной боли.

– Не поцарапала ли? – испугалась она, но следов крови на нём не было. Кьюбей решила просто снять мешающиеся трусы. В совершенно голом виде дело пошло веселее – было интересно видеть, как член постепенно твердеет, и на головке капля за прозрачной каплей выступает смазка. Кьюбей поймала себя на том, что уже тяжело дышала и давно отбросила всякую осторожность и нежность, крепко сжимая член. Её бёдра непроизвольно поднимались навстречу движениям руки. Кьюбей зажмурилась. Она чувствовала, что её трясёт, по телу бежали мурашки, предвестники пика удовольствия...

И тут дверь в комнату с шумом открылась. Именно в этот момент Кьюбей кончила, сжав зубы, чтобы не стонать в голос. Она чувствовала тёплую вязкую жидкость, растекающуюся по руке. Глаза открывать не хотелось, но пришлось.  
– Гин-сан, как ты можешь! А если бы сюда вошла Кагура-чан? Ты же взрослый человек! – распекал её совершенно не вовремя вломившийся в комнату Шинпачи.  
Кьюбей не отвечала, она не могла прийти в себя после таких ощущений.

А тем временем в поместье Ягью был переполох. Кьюбей-сама на завтрак вместо обычных спартанских блюд захотела парфе! Да ещё и обезьянка Кьюбей как взбесилась, так и норовила запустить в хозяйку какашкой...


End file.
